


Anything You Ask

by EFJiswhatido



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, New York Mets, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EFJiswhatido/pseuds/EFJiswhatido
Summary: Noah takes Rookie Dress-up Day shenanigans to their logical extreme.  Robert is on board.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/BLBYbc4hm0K/).

Noah heard a soft knock at the door. When he looked through the peephole, a pleasant sight greeted him. There was Robert, with his long brown hair sticking out from under his backwards cap, still wearing the tight yellow dress from earlier, still wearing those knee-high socks. To top it off, he was holding a six-pack of beer — Corona, just as Noah requested. Good boy.

Noah opened the door. Robert stayed outside.

“Come in,” he said after a long-ish pause, and Robert entered.

“Do you know why I’ve called you here?”

Robert looked him right in the eyes with an unreadable expression, somewhere between defiant and nonchalant. “No,” he declared.

Noah was a little flustered, not having expected to explain anything, but he quickly pulled himself back together. “I’ve called you here for one reason only,” he explained.

“And what’s that?” Robert put the beer down on a nearby desk.

“To be my house girl.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me. Go fold my towels.”

Robert was hesitant, looking all around as if to search for the hidden cameras that Noah must have mounted in every corner of the room. “Okay, if that’s what you want,” he intoned.

It wasn’t quite what Noah wanted, of course. He couldn’t give a shit less about towels. He watched hungrily as Robert bent over to pick them up though, one by one, flashing the bottom of his boxer-briefs every time. Guys were not supposed to be this cute, Noah was convinced — especially not in dollar-store girls’ costumes. He could deal with hot, but Robert was all sweetness with hardly any edge (the tattoos didn’t count), and that really did it for him. Maybe it was all the time they’d been spending together lately, maybe it was the way his legs looked in that dress. Either way, Robert was here, alone, folding his towels, and he desperately needed some liquid courage.

“What do you want me to do with these?” Robert asked politely. He held a stack of towels, organized by size, out in front of him and looked at Noah expectantly.

“Put them on the, uh, desk.” Noah was terrible at this domineering act. He was almost a rookie himself; he wasn’t cut out to boss people around, especially not over something as lame as towels. He took a long gulp of beer and watched Robert walk the towels over to the desk & gingerly place them down.

“Is there anything else?”

There was something in Robert’s voice, Noah thought. Something that wasn’t there at the beginning of this charade. Hopefully it wasn’t the sound of wishful thinking.

“Hey, it’s just us here,” he added before Noah had a chance to question him. “And I figured if I was your house girl, you’d ask me to do something a little more exciting than folding towels.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know. Anything.”

“ANY anything?”

“Anything you ask anyway.” Robert grinned cheekily. This was a dare.

Still, it was impossible for Noah to tell how far Robert would be willing to take this game. Yes, he was in his room late at night, by himself, in a sexy costume, and he just said he’d do anything, but…

“Kiss me.” The words tumbled out of Noah’s mouth before he could catch them.

Robert kissed him with zero hesitation. Quick but thorough. He pressed his lips — which were exactly as soft as they looked — against Noah’s for a little longer than a second, then let go with a satisfying smack. If Noah hadn’t specifically requested it, it might have seemed sweeter. He enjoyed it all the same.

“Anything else?” Robert closed the gap between them. His face was flushed. His pupils were wide. Thank god he wasn’t trying to play it cool anymore.

“Come here…” Noah didn’t wait for him to comply. He wrapped a well-muscled arm around his waist, tilted his head, and kissed him again, this time slower and more deliberately. He savored him. It was beautiful. But he was sure that mouth could serve him better in other ways.

“Get on your knees,” he said, his hands coming to rest on Robert’s lower back. His enthusiasm had emboldened Noah, and the way his big brown eyes lit up at the request let him know that, thankfully, he still hadn’t gone too far.

By the time Robert’s knee hit the floor, Noah’s cock was already out. He took it in his hand and slooooowly licked the underside, pulling back to graze the head with his wet lips. His gaze turned upward, he took it entirely in his mouth, and he pulled off with a pop. Noah could hardly breathe. His entire body tingled as Robert sucked him off, his soft lips sliding gracefully down the length of his shaft and back up again. The sensation was, in a word, life-affirming. And if the feeling of Robert’s mouth on his cock was this amazing, his tongue dragging wetly along the sides of his shaft was heavenly.

“Oh my god,” he whispered. “Mmmm,” Robert moaned in response, sending vibrations up his spine. With one hand on Noah’s cock and the other on his own, lips glistening with precum and Noah’s hands mussing his thick wavy hair, he was a gorgeous mess. Noah fucking loved it.

Robert pulled away, gasping softly for air. He stroked himself increasingly quickly. Noah froze in place. Should he help somehow? Could he? Robert braced himself against Noah’s hip with his other hand. His breathing became heavy, arrhythmic. It was the hottest thing Noah had ever seen, heard, whatever. He couldn’t even blink. Robert sighed loudly as he came, and he breathed hotly against Noah’s leg.

Before he could even ask, Robert slipped his mouth back over Noah’s now-painfully hard erection. There was no way he’d last longer than another minute. Not with Robert’s sticky fingertips digging into his thigh, and certainly not with his tongue circling the head of his dick. He looked down. Two quick tugs to the back of Robert’s hair were the only warning he could muster, and Robert looked back up at him, and it was all he could take. He could swear he saw stars he came so hard. His white-knuckled grip on Robert's hair loosened. His heart rate returned to normal. It was a wonder he didn't collapse like a house of cards.

Both men were breathless for a few seconds. Robert grabbed a towel and wiped his face. Noah was too spent to move.

“That was…” Noah began.

“Fun.”

He smiled. “I was gonna say ‘hot’, but yeah.”

“For sure.” Robert stood up on shaky legs. “This thing —“ he gestured at the cum-stained costume he was still inexplicably wearing “—is completely ruined.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Noah assured him. There was nothing TO worry about, really; the costumes were essentially disposable, and it’s not like Robert had anywhere else to wear it. He just felt the need to let him know that everything about this was fine, even if he didn’t feel right coming out and saying it like that. If only he could somehow beam his thoughts into Robert’s brain. _This is fine, let’s do it again sometime, let’s do this and more all god damned day sometime_ …something like that.

Robert smiled his normal toothy smile. “I won’t worry,” he said. “I can wear something else next time.”

_Next time_. Noah liked the sound of that.


End file.
